


Sooyoung’s Found Family

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Gen, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer
Summary: Fan is on thin ice for adopting this many kids, but Sooyoung loves him anyway.
Relationships: Park Yifan | Lil Fan & Park Sooyoung | Soo
Kudos: 1





	Sooyoung’s Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffyangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyangs/gifts).



> I stole Sophie’s characters for this but it’s fine cus she approves

Two weeks in, and Soo thinks he’s about to finally lose it. He’d been looking forward to spending a few weeks with his family - his parents, three sisters and his fiancé - but clearly Fan hates him. Somehow, their household has expanded to fit JooJoo, Dohyeon,  _ and  _ In-ho. The latter didn’t even have to stay with them, but he’d managed to worm his way in. There’s no comfort to be found in Fan either, who seems to be intent on working himself to an early death even in isolation. Instead, he placates himself with his twin sisters, who seem to be more than happy to use their elder brother and his fiancé as a climbing frame. 

He helps Roscoe to get them up one morning and carries Kara downstairs while the former holds Kira. They’re the last to breakfast -  _ of course _ . Between being a natural late riser and helping with the twins, he had absolutely no chance of beating the three overly-energetic teenagers, nor of beating Jae, who seems to rise in time with the god-forsaken  _ sun _ . 

Unexpectedly, Fan is making breakfast for everyone, rather than already being hidden away in his office already. He smiles sweetly at the four of them from behind the white marble island and reaches his arms out, gesturing for one of the twins. Of the pair, it seems that Kara is set on being the one in her dad’s arms, while Kira drifts back in and out of sleep, drooling on her appa’s shoulder all the while. Soo steps closer to pass the baby over, but Fan doesn’t let him off easily and pulls him into a hug once he gets close enough. Laughing quietly, the younger adjusts his position to safely plant Kara in their father’s arms and pulls away gently. 

“What do you want for breakfast, Sooyoung-ah?” he asks, voice carrying well over the raucous from the kitchen table as Akira encourages the teenage trio to make a mess.

Sooyoung shakes his head, “don’t worry about making food for me. I’ve got it,” he replies and boops Kara’s nose, for no reason other than that he wants to. The baby bursts out into giggles and throws her head back, though she’s thankfully safely cushioned my Fan’s chest. 

“Ah, thank you, Sooyoung-ah. I’ll feed the girls then,” he says, and wanders off to place the baby into her elephant patterned highchair. 

Sooyoung watches them fondly for a few moments, just to appreciate the people he calls  _ home _ . Roscoe and Fan both sit back to back as they feed the twins, who seem more interested in making faces at each other and attempting to get food everywhere. At the same time, Yoonjae breaks into a smile as he moves his gaze between the two, while simultaneously ignoring the less adorable antics of the other four. His  _ kind-of-a-sister-kind-of-not _ , Akira, texts under the table as she encourages the mess being made by their three guests. Even Dohyeon, JooJoo and Inho have grown on him, just a little, and he holds back a laugh as Inho flirts with JooJoo, much to Dohyeon’s annoyance. 

Clearly he’s distracted for far too long, as Akira slides behind him at some point to stick her cereal bowl in the dishwasher, but she makes sure to pinch his sides as she does, “something on your mind, dongsaenggie?”

He shakes her off, slapping at her hand. “Leave me alone, noona,” but there’s no bite to his voice. By this point, even the babies are finished with breakfast and Fan is back next to him to clean off their utensils, as well as to lightly chastise his eldest child. 

“Sooyoung-ah, stop getting distracted and eat something before I feed you myself,” he teases, drying off a hand to pinch Soo’s cheek. Unlike with Akira, he simply lets it happen, though he crinkles his nose. 

“ _ Dad _ ,” he whines, “I’m not a baby!”

Fan can’t hide his surprise as he breaks into a smile, and fondly runs a hand through Soo’s hair, “I only get called dad when you think you can get away with stuff,  _ huh _ ?”

Soo blushes and stutters for a response, “I-I didn’t mean it… I just-”, but Fan just gazes at him with that soft smile reserved solely for him and his siblings.

“You know you can call me whatever you want, Sooyoung-ah. It’s up to you,” he speaks quietly, and Soo buries his head into the crook of his father’s neck as Fan wraps his arms around him, “I love you, kid.”

“Mhm, love you too, Dad,” he replies, smiling against Fan’s neck.  _ This _ is what family really feels like. 


End file.
